Many electronic apparatuses, such as motors, lights, audio systems, or air conditioners, are installed on a general car, which has only a very limited number of batteries for supplying electric power. Therefore, how to integrate and distribute electric wires of various electronic apparatuses is very important. More importantly, for a new car having advanced electronic instruments such as the anti-braking system (ABS), the global positioning system (GPS), or other high-level audio-visual systems, there will be much more electric wires to be allocated. These electric wires are gripped on the same electrode of a battery via a gripping ring on the end thereof in prior art. Therefore, it will be very inconvenient for assembly and disassembly of each electric wire on the electrode. Also, because these electric wires adjoins and overlaps with one another, the safety problem should be very carefully take care of. As a result, many specific connectors for a battery have been developed to solve the above mentioned problems.
These connectors are mainly integrally formed metallic conductors. A C-shaped gripper controlled by a tightening screw is installed in most of these connectors to grip on an electrode of a battery. The position other than the C-shaped gripper of the connector can be expanded to form a block of arbitrary shape. A plurality of spaced connection holes are disposed at proper positions. A tightening screw is installed perpendicularly to a corresponding connection hole on the main body such that the core line of each electric wire can be inserted in the connection hole and fixedly assembled by screwing the tightening screw. Each electric wire can thus be separately and indirectly connected to the same electrode.
To make sure that better safety can be obtained, a safety device (such as a safety fuse) can be further joined with each electric wire. When loading current is too large due to some specific factor, electric power will be automatically cut off through the breaking or the switching off of the safety device. However, the locations of general safety devices vary Some are disposed at the middle section of the electric wire, while others are near the electronic apparatus. Some safety devices may be mixed with complex components of the car or near high-temperature equipment or electric systems such that it is very difficult to check or replace them.